


Reminiscing

by heeroluva



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, Exhibitionism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-23
Updated: 2011-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 13:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian remembers what he once had.</p><p>Takes place during the fourth movie (Fast and Furious).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminiscing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the slashthedrabble prompt #206 - Sign.

Braga looked between the two. “You guys know each other?”

Brian shared a look with Dom, their eyes locking as flashes of the past ran through his brain. Oh God did he know him, knew how every inch of him tastes, knew those special spots that set him afire, knew how to keep him on edge for hours at a time, and knew how to get him off in a minute flat.

It had been the adrenaline for them, the thrill of getting caught, pushing the boundaries, seeing how close they could cut it before the others returned, how much they could do before someone went looking for them.

But it had also been an animal attraction, two Alpha males, one the leader of the group and the other an outsider trying to find his place. The battle was for dominance, for want, take, have, but also for finding a home, a home that he’d destroyed and wish for again.

He remember the heat, and feel, and taste of Dom as he went down on him while they were stuck in LA’s crazy rush hour traffic, how Dom fought to stay still and not moan and draw the attention of the surrounding vehicles. He remembered the tight grip that Dom had on his hair both begging for him to stop and for more, and then the broken whisper of his name as Dom finally spilled in his mouth. He’d licked him clean before tucking him back away, while laying his head to rest in his lap, knowing better than to suddenly sit up.

He remembered the feel of Dom’s clutching ass as he pounded into him against the cool hood of the Supra on a scorching hot day when the rest of the team was out running errands and the sweet needy sounds that his movements wrenched for Dom’s mouth no matter how quiet he tried to be. He remembered their hurried movements to straighten up and wipe off the evidence of their actions from the car as the roaring sound of the engines pulling up overtook the sound of their panting breaths and the blush that spread over Dom’s face as he realized his clothes weren’t salvageable as he made a mad dash to hide in the office before the others entered.

But most of all he remembered the look of shocked betrayal that had settled over Dom’s face when he’d realized that he’d been played, that Brian was a cop, a pig, a narc sent to infiltrate his heart and home. He had nightmares about that look, would have done anything to go back and change things, to have never had to see that broken face, like the world was ending.

But the wry smile that Dom directed towards him and the burning gaze that never left him was enough of a sign to left him know that things were okay as Dom said, “Yeah, he dated my sister.”

And Brian knew that things were okay between them.


End file.
